


Staring At Their Muse

by CoffeeAndDawn



Series: The Only Way To Win Is With Blood [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDawn/pseuds/CoffeeAndDawn
Summary: After reuniting Alice with Kara , Simon notices a new strangerSet before all of the other stories except for On A Swingset Alone it occurs directly after that





	Staring At Their Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Thana0100/ Trashcan_Galore on Insta

She twirled her fingers around the handle of her axe nervously, eyes darting around. Humans.. They deserve to die. Simon entered the building later that night, scanning the surroundings for a particular AX 400, the little girl still in his arms. "Will I be safe here?" Alice asked curiously, hugging him. "Yes, you will Alice. I want you to meet someone."

He found the android in the far wall on the right, fidgeting with her axe in hand. Simon approached the android cautiously, North following close behind in case she decided to attack. "Kara." The lady flinched at the name and turned around, her LED was still red. Simon smiled gently. "Kara, meet Alice."

Kara tensed shoulders relaxed and her face immediately fell into shock. Alice grinned and stretched her arms towards her. "Kara!" She reached for the little girl and held her in her arms, tearing up. She hugged Alice tightly and gave Simon a little smile before walking away. "Um Simon?" Simon felt a few taps on his shoulder while he was in a daze. "Yes, North?" He turned towards his companion to see her pointing at a direction. He followed her finger and saw an android in a long coat, his shirt extremely worn out.

His eyes have.. different colour?

"Do you know who that is, North?" He whispered, not breaking eye contact with the android who is leaning against the pillar, hands stuffed in his pockets. "That's Markus, Simon. An RK 200. He was gifted to a very famous painter named Carl Manfred." 

Simon flinched when the mysterious android made his way towards him. North immediately stood in front of Simon, her baseball bat as a gap between her and Markus. "You stay away." She gritted her teeth, almost growling. Simon pets her and told her to stand down, which she did. "So your name's, Simon."

"Yes, that's me. And you're-" Markus inched closer, their noses touching, and his hands were locked on Simon's waist. North's eyes twitched in anger but she had to follow Simon's orders. "Simon." She managed to huff through her gritted teeth. Simon's eyes widened as he looked into Markus' heterochromic eyes. "Simon,"

"Be mine."


End file.
